


all my instincts, they return

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, sorry for the mistakes, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: Prompt fill- "So i know we haven’t talked in like, two years, and that things ended pretty badly between us but what the fuck do you mean you’re engaged to be married"





	

Kara sat staring at her phone. It had been 13 minutes since she sent that stupid voicemail to Cat. She had been drinking and got carried away. The couple had split up a little over 2 years ago and Kara had quit her job soon after to Pursue her career as an artist in Gotham. Suddenly Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it.

1 new message from C.

Swiping right she opened the text and saw those words she hadn’t expected to see.

Are you alright? Call me.

Kara dialled Cat’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Kara?” Cat whispered. Kara hadn’t heard her name being said like that for 2 years.

“Hi. I’m sorry. I’m drunk and I need you pick me up. I didn’t know who else to call. I know you think I’m a complete bitch and you probably don’t even want to se nee right now and I’m sorry. I’m in Smithy’s.”

“I know where you are. You told me in the voice mail. Stay there.” They hadn’t seen each other in 2 years and cat didn’t want to start like this, seeing her ex, while engaged to be married to another.

“Can I have another one?” She heard the soft slur as she walked into the dingy bar. It was one of their favourite places to go together.

“No, you’ve had 4 you aren’t having any more. Now, how are you gonna settle your tab?”

Cat walked into the bar and saw Kara slumped over surrounded by glasses and bowls.

“Hey, your Mrs is here.”

“She isn’t my Mrs. I mean she nearly was but then she ended it. I wanted her to be my Mrs.”

“Kara…” Cat whispered into the air of the bar. The brunette turned around and saw Cat with crossed arms over her brown coat with a concerned look on her face.

“Heyyy, are you real?” Kara whispered loudly stretching out an arm to feel cats face. Cat pulled away and caught Kara just as she fell off the bar stool. Cat opened her purse and placed a 50 dollar bill on the bar and the waiter slid it back.

“Just take her home.”

Cat smiled and wrapped an arm around Kara as she dragged her off the bar stool and out into the street

“Bye Daniel. Thank you for looking after me!” Kara shouted as they left the bar. Cat’s silver Maserati was waiting outside for them. Opening the door Kara slumped on the side clutching her stomach. “I think i’m going to throw up.” Kara said as she then threw up all over the sidewalk. Standing up straight again, Cat got her into the car and then walked round to get in herself.

“You throw up and Kara i will kill you.” Cat mumbled to herself as she gripped the steering wheel, but Kara had already fallen asleep leaning against the window.

-/-/-

“Woah, Cat. Is that a ring? Who you marrying? Is it me? I hope it is.” Kara laughed as Cat carried her up the main stairs into the penthouse apartment block. Kara stumbled into the elevator as Car pressed the button. “Did you know I blew out my powers? Haha.” She continued to giggle the whole way up the ride. Once they arrived into Cat’s apartment Kara practically crawled onto the carpet and curled up into a ball.

“Kara, come on darling. I need you to get onto the sofa.” Cat said placing down her bag.

"No. Nope. Not gonna happen.” She laughed as she started to crawl around the apartment floor.

“Kara.” She called once, she didn’t listen. “Kara!” She called again this time raising her voice her voice just a little. “Kara Zor El Danvers!” Cat then finally snapped.

“Ooooo. She in trouble.” Kara whispered as she stopped and sat crossed legged on the floor.

“Please just listen to me. Carter is asleep and I don’t want to wake him. Now please can you just sit still for 5 minutes and calm down, while I sort out your room.”

“What. My room? Am I staying here?” Kara said as she flopped down on her back.

“Just for the night.” She said as Kara looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes cat couldn’t resist. “While I sort out my life.” She continued under her breath.

“Mom?” A voice called from a room.

“Is that mini Grant? Hey, I haven’t seen that kid in ages.” Kara said as she slowly got up and started to head towards the door.

“Kara please. Stay here.” Kara nodded and sat down on the floor. She made her way to her youngest sons room. “Carter, are you awake?” She heard a mumble and then the rustle of duvets and a mop of curly hair appeared out from under the Star Wars duvet set.

“Is that Kara? I heard voices. Is she okay.” He said as Cat say in the edge of his bed and smoothed down the creases.

“She just…she had a fight and blew out her powers. She’s fine, but she had a bit to drink. She’s going to stay the night and recover and then I’m going to drop her back tomorrow morning.”

“Did you tell her about…” He quietly whispered, nodding towards the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand.

“She…she saw it and mentioned it, and when I went into the bar, I heard her say that she wanted me to be her wife. I mean, we were t-together for 3 years.” She managed to choke out as she felt tears run down her cheeks. Carter sat up and hugged his mother. “We haven’t even spoken to each other in 2 years. And now suddenly she turns up in National City and calls me. The city thinks Supergirl is dead. I…I thought she was dead until…until that happened.” It had been hard for Cat to talk about the events a year into Kara’s ‘death’. She had been kidnapped and tortured by Lex and Lena Luthor to exploit the secrets she might’ve had on the supers. Even though they had been dating for upto 3 years at this point, Cat never talked about it.

“Can I go and talk to her? I haven’t seen her in two years. I want catch up.” Carter asked as he pulled back his duvet.

“Perhaps in the morning, she’s a bit tired so in the morning you can talk to her.”

“Okay.” He smiled and snuggled back down. “Are you sure your okay mom. If you don’t want her here then she doesn’t have to be here.”

“I’m fine.” She smiled gently.

“If your happy, I’m happy.” He mumbled as he pulled the duvet over his head. Cat leant down and kissed his head.

The next morning Kara woke with a headache that seemed to pulse all the way through her body. She gently sat up and noticed she wasn’t in her apartment in Gotham City. In fact she wasn’t even in Gotham but in National City. In Cat’s apartment. In her bed. She was in her ex’s bed. 

“Shit.” She whispered as she clambered out the bed and thumped onto the floor. She heard the door creak open and a small pair of feet clad in Star Wars socks greeted her.

“Kara, why are you in the floor.” She looked up and met Carters eyes, smiling.

“I…don’t know. Carter can you tell me why I am in your mothers bedroom when we haven’t spoken in 2 years?”

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her head. “You had a fight, blew out your powers, went to Smithy’s, got totally drunk and then called my mom to bring you home and she didn’t want to leave you alone. So here you are.” Carter started to fiddle with the bottom of his t shirt and waited for an answer from Kara.

She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a soft voice calling from the door way.

“Carter, can I talk to her?” The boy nodded and jumped up off of the floor then scuttled away.

“Hey.” Kara said as she got up from her position on the floor.

“Hi.” Cat choked out as she sat on the bed.

“He’s, um, he’s grown, since the last time I-I saw him.” She smiled, joining Cat on the bed. There was an awkward silence as Cat kept playing with her fingers. Kara looked down and saw the sparkling diamond.

“I’m getting married, in two weeks. He’s a good man, owns a business in Metropolis. He is really good with Carter and spoils home like crazy. I did send an invite to you. Well, an address that I knew you probably receive it at. You don’t have to come but you can if you want-” Cat was suddenly cut off with the sensation of Kara’s lips upon hers.

She had missed that sensation. The sweet taste of Kara’s lips. She felt herself kissing back, she couldn’t stop. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t do this to Carter and her future fiancé. Pulling away she placed hand on Kara’s chest.

“I can’t do this Carter. We can’t do this. I’m sorry.” Cat said as she stood by the balcony window.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Look, I better be going. Alex is back in town today, I…I should find her. If it’s alright with you, I’m not gonna come to tye wedding. It’s just…too many memories. I’m sorry. I’ll get my stuff and you won’t have to see me again.” Kara said as she got her shoes from the base of the base of the bed and got up to leave. She paused as she stood.

“Cat?” Kara practically whispered as she turned to face the older woman. Cat smiled and waited for her to continue. “Tell me to stay. Tell me to stay and I will.“

"Kara, please don’t-”

“No. Tell me that you want me to stay and I will never leave you. If you don’t say anything, then I’m leaving. I’m gonna leave and never come back. There’s nothing left for me here, that’s why I’m asking you to tell me to stay. Because you are thing that’s here. You are the best thing in this shitty city and now that i’ve found you again, I don’t ever want to leave. Don’t let me leave Cat.” Cat looked down at her hands and when she looked back up, Kara had left.

“Oh Kara.” Cat whispered to herself.

-/-/-

It had been three weeks since the Grant-Marshall wedding and Kara didn’t go. She couldn’t bare to. She had stayed away from national city and stayed in a small town just outside of Midvale to get away from everything and everyone. It was a small chance to be normal so she tried. She got a job at Midvale Autos being a mechanic. She had always had a passion for cars, now she had a chance to act upon that passion.

It was a day like no other. The sun was shining down upon Kara and the cars surrounding her. She had recently been given the opportunity to fix up an old 63’ Ford Mustang. She jumped at the chance and started to restore it right away. While she was under the car, fixing the brake disc, she heard a car roll onto the gravel and pull up. Footsteps got out the car and walked into the musty warehouse that was the garage.

"I’ll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish this.” Kara said as she finally fit the new brake disc. Sliding out from the under the 63’ she looked up and saw the beaten down old Chevy in the drive way. It looked exactly like the Chevy that Kara had always wanted. When she was with Cat, Kara wouldn’t stop going on about the ‘beaten up red Chevy that every typical lesbian needs’. She had just about save d enough then the break up happened. She stopped saving and put that money into finding somewhere new to live.

Wiping her hands on a old bandana that was attached to her overalls, she slowly walked over to the Chevy. It was the exact car that she had been saving for. She could tell as it had the same dent in the passenger wheel arch and the same red and black dice decal on the rear window.

“I was wondering if you could help me? I bought this Chevy and it needs doing up. I believe someone once told me that 'it’s a truck that every typical lesbian needs.’” The voice from behind her called. Kara turned and Cat was stood in what looked like her most expensive pieces of clothing and shoes that probably cost more that what Kara used to earn.

“What are you doing here? I’m not coming back. I told you, once I left I’m not coming back. So again what are you doing here.”

“You, Kara Danvers, are a very hard person find and I am here because I wanted to apologise. For everything.

"How was the wedding? I couldn’t come…I was busy.” Kara lied.

“It was really good actually, until his wife and 4 kids showed up. Right when the officiant said does anyone object, no less. I, of course, slapped him across the face and walked out.”

“So, you didn’t get married?” Kara said as she pushed her self of the truck and took a step forward.

"Oh god no. That’s why I’m here. Because that’s what it took for me to realise that I was substituting him for someone I couldn’t have, or rather someone I did have but let go. It took me a kiss with my ex and a failed wedding with a married man to realise that the thing I wanted most in this world, I already had and I was stupid enough to let it walk out of my life and not return for 2 years. So after my car crash of a nearly wedding I sorted out my priorities. I threw him out, burned everything he had in my apartment, bought this Chevy and got Carter tickets to San Diego Comic Con. And I even went out to this little jewellery store called Tiffany’s and bought a ring that someone had been looking at secretly online for last two months before everything went to hell. What I’m saying is that, if I could change everything and go back to the start then I would. I would go all the way if it meant I had you back. And I realise that this is all rather quick so, I understand if you say no or even if you want time.”

“Cat, this is…I don’t know. I need time. That isn’t me saying no, it’s just that my life isn’t in National City. My life is in Gotham. Give me a few days, I can’t do this right now.”

Cat smiled a fake and weak smile then placed the keys to the Chevy on the desk in the corner and left the warehouse. She got into the car her driver had waiting for her and left Kara covered in grease and sweat deciding what to do with her future. Kara already had a chance to have a life with Cat and that got fucked up. That was the first time three weeks where Kara didn’t cry herself to sleep.

-/-/-

“Carter, are you going to pick a film or not. Otherwise movie night won’t happen.” Cat called to her 15 year old son as she drew the curtains closed, but just before she could she spotted someone sitting on the roof of the building opposite. Her red cape blowing he wind as she sat there, legs swinging, watching. Cat raised her hand waved to Kara, the younger girl smiled, nodded her head and then jumped off the roof in a flash of blue and red.

“Mom!” Cat placed her hand in her chest and faced her son. “That’s the 7th time I’ve called you. I want to watch Indiana Jones and for gods sake mom just call her and invite her in.”

“I have to give her time. I don’t want to lose her again.”

“You’re going to lose her if you don’t do anything. Just hurry up. I’m serious.”

She hadn’t spoken to Kara since that day in garage, but she had seen plenty of Supergirl and sometimes she caught a glimpse of the red cape fly by her balcony window. It wasn’t until the following Monday morning that Cat actually saw and spoke to Kara.

Cat’s assistant had given her, her daily latte cold. That was not a brilliant start to the day, then the CatCo servers had crashed and Winn had told her it was a problem he couldn’t fix, and to top it all off, her mother was in town.

Overall Cat was more stressed than she had ever been. She was shouting at everyone and her incompetent assistant had been fired 20 minutes into her day.

“James! Someone get James in here.” Cat practically screamed into the bullpen and James appeared out of nowhere at her door.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“You are the only person I trust around here today. Can you please get my lunch. A kale salad with a cheeseburger on top and a hot latte from Noonans. Go. Chop, Chop.” James nodded and disappeared with his orders.

It was when James wasn’t back after 40 minutes, when the journey should only take 20, that Cat was getting angrier. She stood from her desk and found the floor almost completely empty. She looked around for anyone and when she found no one, she thought she should call security. That was when she heard the song. That song that had meant so much to her at one time long ago. It was when Kara had came slowly walking around the corner with a boom box above her head dressed like John Cusack did Cat’s breathe hitch.

That was their film. It was the film they used to watch with Carter. And sometimes the film they used to not watch and have make out sessions instead. Nevertheless it was their film and this was their song.

“I let everyone have a longer lunch break because I knew that you would be a nightmare. And James called so I grabbed your lunch from him, got some for me so that I could be John Cusack with no distractions.” Kara smiled as she turned down the boom box and set it down on the floor.

“I’ve started on the Chevy. It needs some work but hopefully, soon, it should be ready and when thats done, I’m coming back.”

“What?” Cat said as Kara held out the bag for her.

“I’m going to leave Gotham and come back to National City. They need their hero back permanently and you need a better assistant.”

“Kara you don’t need to be my assistant anymore. That promotion still stands.”

“I want to come back. I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you.” Kara smiled as Cat stepped closer.

“I’ve missed you too. Can we start again and forget everything that happened.” She said as she slid her arms around Kara’s neck and Kara settled her hands on Cat’s waist. Kara smiled and pressed her lips on Cat’s. When she pulled away Kara reached into her pocket for something and stood away from Cat.

“Why don’t we just pick up where we left off.” Kara smiled and got down on one knee. “We don’t have to, we can wait. I don’t mind but this ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for two years. Now this can be anything you want. A promise ring, an engagement ring or just a really really really expensive present. It’s up to you. But just so you know. I’m not going anywhere. Me leaving was one the biggest mistakes I ever made and I regret it. So Catherine Jane Grant, will you either promise me forever or will you marry me?” Kara smiled as she watched Cat’s eyes fill with tears as she nodded.

“Yes, I will marry you.” Cat sobbed as she launched herself into Kara’s arms as she got up. The bullpen started to fill back up with people and that’s when everyone started clapping.

“Why is Kara dressed like that guy from breakfast club?” James whispered to Winn. Winn just shook his head and carried on clapping.

“It’s John Cusack from Say Anything you idiots.” Kara laughed. Cat tangled her hands in Kara’s hair and pulled down of another kiss.

“I love you.” cat whisperer as she pulled away.

“I love you too.” Kara smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. hit up my tumblr- kryptoniteismysupergirl


End file.
